As You Wish
by zutto rewrite
Summary: Mangabased. Winry's not enjoying her vacation as much as she'd hoped to, and Pinako thinks she has just what might cheer her up: the classic story of the lovely Buttercup waiting for her Westley to return to her.... EdWin
1. Chapter 1

* * *

As You Wish 

Fic by zutto rewrite

Summary: Mangabased. Winry's not enjoying her summer break like she'd hoped to, and Pinako thinks she has just what might cheer Winry up: the classic story about the lovely Buttercup waiting for her Westley to return to her.

Disclaimer: Don't own shiot…

Dedicated to 'Princess Bride' lovers everywhere (who also happen to love FMA…). You know who you are.

* * *

Chapter 1

Winry Rockbell, age seventeen, already had much to be proud of. She had a flourishing career in Rush Valley selling top-of-the-line automail through her apprenticeship with the infamous Garfiel, and already had been mass-producing her very own designs that were growing with respect and popularity in the automail market.

Another summer had arrived bringing promise of profit, but Garfiel had other plans. Determined to get a vacation in before the fall 'rush in Rush Valley', as the locals referred to it, Winry found herself back home in quiet Resembool, determined that a bit of relaxation was what she'd get.

Since Winry was just as antsy as famous Edward Elric was most of the time, that didn't last long.

Her long summer hours are now spent in her Granny's shop correcting and perfecting orders, experimenting with new techniques, and even showing her dear Granny a thing or two she'd picked up working in the automail capitol.

At the end of every tiring day, she can curl up in her bed, Den resting at her feet, and feel accomplishment wash over her as she falls in to a content sleep.

If it was that simple, her sleep would be as rewarding as it is to everyone else; waking the next morning with a stretch and a face set to start a new day.

It wasn't that simple for Winry.

She would collapse on her pillows tonight like any other, a satisfied sigh escaping, happy with the day's progress. Then she will realize that it was time to turn off her light, allowing the darkness to creep in- along with endless stream of images and emotions that had plagued her nightmares for the longest time- and be present with her once more.

_Edward laying in a deserted alley, covered with blood…_

_Edward tortured in a dark corridor, cries of pain and misery erupting from his strained throat…_

_Edward pulling at his clothes, his hair, agony in every sob as he cries over a motionless heap of armor…_

_Edward… it's always Edward…_

'_Edward…'_

"_Edward!!!"_

Winry awoke panting and sat strait up. Her hands flew to her mouth before she could let the sob that was pushing its way up her throat escape.

'_Another nightmare…'_

She gripped the covers tightly with her fists to regain control of her shaking body. It was two in the morning, and the third time that week she had awaken in such a still hour of the night.

"_Damn_ him…" She whispered harshly, "damn that _SHRIMP!!!_" She hated how her best friend was the military's dog, that her precious automail is subjected to dangerous situations she is never informed about, and how repairs of said automail is the only way she can actually get him to visit her.

Miles past everything else, she hated how her constant worry effects her so much.

"It's not fair…" her eyes were blazing in the soft moonlight, "Last month's visit was the first time I had seen him in ages. He doesn't care, why should I? I shouldn't care this much!"

'… _but I do.' _

* * *

Pinako watched her granddaughter with growing concern the next morning as Winry went about the task of attempting her daily routine. Her eyes were glazed over and a little puffy, her blonde locks more disoriented than usual underneath her bandanna.

'_That girl hasn't been getting enough sleep.' _she thought as Winry shuffled by with some scrap metal for an order due in a week. Pinako sighed and set her teacup down next to the display of pictures by their telephone, nibbling on her pipe and staring at a couple thoughtfully.

'_It's all because of you two.'_ Her eyes were resting on a photo of the two brothers and Winry under a tree.

"Granny, have you seen my pliar set?" Pinako turned, scrutinized Winry's appearance for a spell before taking a long suck from her pipe.

"Why don't you try your front pockets."

Winry's eyes shot down to her overalls. She grabbed the box sticking haphazardly out of her pocket and laughed nervously. "Heh, you really take care of me, Granny."

"Sit down, Winry."

Winry blinked. "What's wrong, Granny?"

"It's my job to ask _you_ that, now _sit down_."

Winry plopped down on the loveseat, her arms crossed. "I'm fine Granny, really, I'm just-"

"-worried about them, I know."

Winry was wearing a sad smile, and was fiddling with her hands. "They're not kids anymore, I've realized that a while ago, but… there's so much danger out there, and they keep throwing themselves in it…"

Pinako studied her granddaughter carefully. _'Those damn boys… their visits aren't enough to make her feel any better, won't they realize that? And that shrimp has made it worse, it seems.'_ She growled into her pipe, making Winry raise an eyebrow at her. _'He probably has no clue about how she feels. It's plain as day… gotta wonder exactly how thick that skull of his is.' _

She returned her granddaughter's look with a cocky smile. _'I'm not seeing this situation getting any better next week…'_

It was as if a light had went on in her head.

"Winry…" her smile widened to a devious grin. "Stay put a second, alright?"

"Um…?" Pinako had already disappeared up the stairs. She came back down minutes later holding a book and idly nibbling her pipe.

"You've been much to wound up lately to be any use to me. Here." she tossed the book to Winry who caught it, stunned. "Relax a bit, will you? Take a few days and _unwind_."

"But-"

"I can handle the orders for now. Don't worry about that."

"But-"

"And if you even _think_ of stepping foot in the shop… don't forget, your not the only woman in this house that can arm herself with a wrench!" Winry winced visibly.

"Granny, you can't…. Automail's the only thing I have to-"

"_I just did! _And grow up a little." She smiled more warmly at her granddaughter. "That book is quite special, you know… it helped one of my dearest friends through the hardest of times. I have a feeling you'll enjoy it as well."

With another suck of her pipe, Pinako waved in a mock 'see you later' and disappeared into the shop. Not even a second after the door slammed behind her, Winry heard the distinct click of a metal latch.

She slouched low in the couch, grimacing. _'She's making me break from automail? To do what… READ??' _As if to seal her fate, Winry finally examined the book.

" '_The Princess Bride,'_" She read aloud.

* * *

Alrighty, thanks for reading! I expect this to be about ten or so chapters, and most are written out long-hand already, so it shouldn't take me too long.

Just don't kill me if I procrastinate. I am in college, after all.

But I also love FMA… and that side of the battle is winning….

-Adaptations for the fiction-

As some already know, novelist William Goldman wouldn't even be born yet in this time period, so to save debate I'm just making him seem like an author that's been long since dead and his works in the FMA world are revered as classics. Work with me, if your still reading this it's because you've already read the book or at least seen and fell in love with the movie, right? Huh? Yeah, thought so…. :P

Also, It's been a while since I'd read 'The Princess Bride', so I don't quite remember if the phrase 'as you wish' is in it or if it was just a movie thing. In my fic, it's a book thing, got it? Mmmk….

Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

As You Wish

Fic by zutto rewrite

Disclaimer: I claim to not claim… mmk…

* * *

Chapter 2

Alphonse had been staring at the receiver clutched in his large gloved hand for much longer than he intended to. He couldn't keep the moan of dread from escaping his hollow chest at the thought of the conversation that was about to take place between him and his brother's prized mechanic.

Al sadly recalled their last visit to Resembool. Everything seemed fine at first; they were happy Winry was back home for a while and it was nice to catch up with old Pinako after almost a year without even a postcard to her. Sadly, old habits are even harder to kill back home… Edward Elric had not parted with an Enraged Winry Rockbell on the best of terms.

Al believed Ed's last words to the mechanic went something like "Well, it's good we're leaving now, 'cause if I had to stay here any longer, I'd have to kill myself before _you_ could get the chance to!"….

…and her winded response went to the tune of "_Great! _Either way a _corpse_ makes a better automail patient than your sorry ass!"

Al hung his hollw head in mock weariness. _'Are they ever going to get along?'_

"Al? Hey Al!" Al turned sharply as his brother's voice shot down the hallway.

"Brother, I'll be back in a minute!"

"Did you do it?"

"_No!_ Can you gimme a chance to first?"

"You've been gone for ten minutes, Al! What the hell are you doing?"

"Brother, stop _yelling!_ You'll lose your strength for the trip!"

"Bull sh- _OW_! Damnit Breda, _what the hell was that for_?!"

Another voiced chuckled its way down to him. "He's fine Al, I'm just aiding the meds, that's all!"

Al pondered checking in on Edward. Mustang's crew was always helpful, they however can be a little tactless at times.

Shaking it off, Al straitened and dialed one of few numbers he still had memorized since he was young.

two rings, three….

six… seven… eight rings… _'They're probably not home…'_, he began to hope…

nine… te- "Rockbell Automail?" Winry's voice pierced that air, rushed and winded.

"…Winry?"

"…_Alphonse?_ Hey you!" Her voice softened considerably.

"You must be working hard. The phone rang a long time-"

"OH _that_…" She laughed airily, "Granny's in the shop and I was upstairs in the middle of… something…"

"…Okay. Well, how are you?"

"Fine, fine! Work has been slow lately, it's been making me miss the chaos Rush Valley hands me on a daily basis-" She paused abruptly and Al stiffened. She spoke in a low, threatening tone, "…Al…

What's wrong with your brother?"

"Well, Winry, it's a funny story…"

"Al, put Edward on the phone." Her voice was a deadly calm.

'_The calm before a storm!' _Al glanced behind him. "I-I can't, he's… sleeping. I wanted to call you to tell you that we're gunna be in town in a few days, isn't that great?" It was Al's turn to laugh nervously.

"_ALPHONSE, WHAT DID HE DO THIS TIME??!_"

"It's his leg!" Al wailed dramatically, sounding like he was about to cry. "It got mangled when we were in the middle of some… research… and I think the port is a little damaged too…"

Silence followed. Al wondered faintly if she had passed out in blind fury, or rather he hoped.

"Alphonse."

"Y-Yes?"

"_Research doesn't willingly MANGLE automail, does it_?"

Al shook his head vigorously, perfectly aware she couldn't see him, "N-no, no ma'am…"

"ALPHONSE!"

Al stiffened as if he were addressing the fuhrer. "Y-yes, ma'am?"

"Get your ass-of-a-brother over here before he gets any worse."

Al slacked at the sliver of tenderness he picked up from her voice. If he could have, he would be grinning. "Sure thing' we'll catch an early train this Thursday, alright?"

"Right… and Al?"

"Hmm?"

"Try not to let anyone bang him up for his stupidity, alright?"

Al chuckled. "Don't worry, Winr-"

"_CAUSE THAT'S MY JOB!"_

click

Al stared at the receiver, horrified. For the first time in a long while, Al was thankful for his hollow shell of a body.

'Cause Winry's beatings must be HELL…'

* * *

Winry stared at the phone, eyes narrowed and fuming.

Pinako poked her head around the corner. "I heard shouting. When are they arriving?"

"Thursday," she hissed. She again ignored the fact that Pinako always knew what was going on. "Granny, he damaged his port too, on his thigh…"

Pinako's face tightened. "That's a serious one. We'll possibly need to prep for surgery this time around." She smiled wearily. "You up to the task?"

"…Almost…" Without another word, Winry pivoted on her heal and tore up the stairs.

'_I can't believe they had to interrupt my story for THAT… Westley and Buttercup JUST entered the fire swamp! And just what the hell is a R.O.U.S.…?' _

Downstairs, Pinako went back to work with a satisfied smirk.

* * *

Mmk!

O.o


End file.
